One Day With Prince Perfect
by Serenity's Ghost
Summary: Sometimes, just when things seem down, they start to look up. Usui and Original Character.


RANDOM USUI TAKUMI FANFIC – PRE-AYUZAWA MISAKI 28.07.2010

"One Day With Prince Perfect"

As I was leaving the store, nothing in hand, I began to think about how much things had begun to suck lately. The guy I was falling for had gone away, even further out of my reach. My mother had made me move into an apartment alone because she was so prone to the suggestions of her new husband. Experience for the future, my ass...

To sum it up, I was lonely, loveless and high school was very likely to kick my ass, too. Academics just weren't my strong point. Painting, now there was something I could do all day. I was pretty good, too. But my mother complemented me and reminded me that there is little work for artists in one breath. I didn't need them anyway.

I realised I was thinking just a little like one of those sickening emo people. I sighed and snickered. What was really going on with me? I needed a distraction, the type that changes your point of view and refreshes your look on life. This summer was shaping up to suck. If it just kept getting worse, eventually, I'd just end up like one of those damn emo people I hated so much. Ha ha, very funny, God.

It seems that He had been listening to my heart that day. As I was walking aimlessly in the crowd, my head down and my hands in my pocket, I bumped into a really big guy at the mouth of an alleyway. I looked up.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly. My tone sounded a little nonchalant but I did mean it.

"You sure don't sound sorry," he said gruffly.

"I am. I need to pay more attention when I'm walking."

"Yeah, you do. Should I show you what'll happen if you keep walking like you have no brain?"

He cracked his knuckles and I could tell that he was going to hit me. It was broad daylight; why the hell wasn't anyone seeing this? Oh, right. People don't care about people anymore. On top of that, this didn't look like much of a confrontation anyway. I should have been more scared but I was just too distracted by the way that things were turning out.

"Can I say no?" Me and my big, smart mouth... He grabbed my collar.

"Wha'd you just say to me?"

"No need to get so gruff. She just asked a question," a voice behind me said. I turned as my assailant turned his attention to the boy behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted at the guy. He didn't seem to get flustered at all. He looked to be about my age with longish blonde hair and a smile on his face that told me that the guy in front of me probably didn't stand a chance against him. Someone who knew they were going to get their ass kicked didn't exude so much confidence. It made my own confidence want to rise up to meet his. He did save me, anyway...well, sort of. I wasn't out of danger yet.

Since his attention wasn't really on me anymore, I had the most valuable window of opportunity. I smashed the heel of my palm into his nose and when he leaned over in pain, I turned quickly and grabbed blondie's hand and began to run.

"Let's go," I said to him, running.

"You bitch!" I could hear tough guy shout at me. I looked back at him for a millisecond and I began to smile. There was blood on his hand. I didn't have to look back again to know that he was following me. I just held on to blondie's hand as tightly as I could and ran with all my might.

"Down this way and we'll cut across the connecting alley," blondie said to me as we approached another alley. I did as he had suggested and he stopped when we reached a pile of boxes in the middle of the connecting alley.

"We'll hide behind these. The idiot will think we're long gone," he suggested. I nodded. I took off my shoe and threw it to the end of the alley and we crouched behind some boxes. "Good idea," he whispered.

Loud footsteps approached and we watched as the blockhead went towards my shoe and then sped off in the direction that I threw it. We stayed hidden for about thirty more seconds to ensure that he was gone and then we stood up and dusted ourselves off. I retrieved my shoe and came back to stand next to him.

"Thanks for the help," I said.

"Some nerve you've got, hitting a guy that much bigger than you," he replied, smiling. "You really should watch where you're going though."

"Uh, yeah." I supposed this was where I was supposed to introduce myself. "My name is Hisara Hira," I said, stretching forth my hand. He looked at my hand and laughed. My annoyance flared.

"You really are an interesting person, Hisara Hira, telling your name to strange people like that."

"You helped save me. You at least should know my name. I'd like to know yours, if you would tell me." He shook my hand gently.

"My name is Usui Takumi."

"Well, Takumi-san. How can I repay you for your help?"

"It's not necessary. Well, later." He turned and began to walk off.

"How about parfait? I know a little sweet shop that sells the best parfait ever made." He stopped in his tracks. "I won't let you say no."

"You won't, will you? I guess it can't be helped then." He turned. I smiled.

"This way."

"So?" I asked, waiting for the verdict on the parfait.

"It's good," he replied.

"Just good? Can you make a better one?" He smiled.

"Why were you walking alone? Won't your parents worry?"

"My mother is the reason why I live alone. She listens to everything that that a-hole of a husband of hers says. My real dad would never have sent me away like that." He turned away. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

"It's fine. What happened to him?"

"He died in an accident a few years ago. I already made my peace with it, but my mom is still grieving. Instead of dealing with it directly, she just went and started dating that guy. Now they're married. I hate him, though."

"You would. He made you leave her."

"Well, whatever. She does what she wants, that woman. She only learns things the hard way." He looked back at me. "What about your parents, Takumi-san?"

"They must be happy, I guess."

"You guess? Anyway, I shouldn't intrude in your private matters." I looked out the window and I realised that the sun was about to start setting. The day was moving quickly.

"You want to look at the sunset?" he asked me. Holy freak, how did he know?

"Uh, yeah. I always watch it from the roof of the apartment building. Would you like to come see it with me?"

"Sure," he replied, a big smile breaking out onto his face.

A second later than most girls, I realised exactly how good looking Takumi-san was. He was so easy going, too, very easy to be around. If people were more like him, maybe I would get along well when high school started. Just who was Usui Takumi? He was making me fall for him after an hour?

After the parfait, we walked to my apartment building and sat on the roof, sodas in our hands, to enjoy the sunset. It began to venture below the layer of buildings in its attractive shade of orange. I looked over at Takumi-san and the light reflecting off his fair, beautiful skin and fair, beautiful hair made my heart beat a little faster.

"Takumi-san, what were you doing before you saved me and I stole you for the day?" I asked.

"Actually...I was running away from home for a bit," he replied, smiling. My heart beat accelerated again.

"Won't your parents worry?"

"No. They probably won't."

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your plans." I looked down at my knees and he snickered.

"You didn't, really. I had fun running away from that guy and eating parfait. So, thank you."

"No, thank you for saving me. It was the least I could do."

Takumi-san and I sat in silence to watch the rest of the sunset and I was content to do so. I was considering confessing to him after but just as soon as darkness set in, he stood up.

"I need to leave now. Thanks for everything, Hisara Hira-san," he said quickly. I stood. It might be better to let it go like this. As my luck went, I would probably never see Takumi-san again. My insides felt revitalised from spending the day with him. It made me realise that being emo wasn't worth doing. He was the distraction I had been hoping for, I realised.

"Okay," I replied. I walked him to the door of the apartment building.

"Thank you again, Takumi-san. You've helped me more than you realised," I said, bowing. He smiled and patted my head.

"You sure are an interesting kid. Well, later." He turned and walked away and for that moment, I was content to watch his back as he walked away.

"Hisara-san?" Toula-sensei called, breaking me from my reminiscent reverie as I stared out the window.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Are you feeling alright?" I smiled slightly.

"Yes, sensei. Sorry." I hadn't lied. Thanks to the day I'd met Takumi-san, Miyabigaoka High hadn't been so bad. Someday, after I'd graduated, I would look for him. He wasn't someone I could ever let go. I owed him too much.


End file.
